Theories and Speculations
This is a list of unexplained theories about characters. Though most of the happenings are caused for Black Comedy, it leaves unexplained answers. Cuddles *Cuddles' first death from his smoochie gave the implication to some fans that he had a carrot allergy. However, in 2015, Kenn Navarro confirmed that Cuddles died from choking and in fact loves carrots. Giggles *Her broken leg in Helping Helps is unexplained. *Her lack of a tail raises questions. Some speculate she lost it as a result of an accident. **Giggles is the character that is most often confused for an animal she isn't. Mostly because she doesn't really have any appearance traits that point specifically to chipmunk (other than her face marking) when the other characters have something that makes it obvious. *The fact that she dates various other characters despite having an official relationship is often a debate among fans. While some assume she is cheating on Cuddles behind his back, others point out this is due to the show's low number of female characters or little plot continuity. **Also, in YouTube 101: Subscriptions, he becomes very angry when he thinks Giggles was on a date with Disco Bear but there's no problems with the guys she did go on a date with. Toothy *In Mime and Mime Again, he is in the hospital in a body cast, though it is unknown how he got injured. His tail is also missing (probably cut off during the accident). *In The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Toothy is allergic to bee stings (he is stung in the eye and it becomes swollen). However in Aw Shucks!, he gets stung by a swarm and did not have an allergic reaction. Perhaps those were wasps instead? Though the nest did look like a beehive, not a wasp nest. *It is unknown how Toothy got the evil book in Read 'em and Weep or if he knew it was evil. He may have got the book the same way he did with the Cursed Idol. Lumpy *It is unknown how Lumpy gets his jobs, considering his low intelligence. * It is unknown how he got his left antler upside down. It is possible that this happened to him because of an accident, or because he was born that way already. *In Every Litter Bit Hurts, he had hooves. Later in Wipe Out, he has toes. *In Concrete Solution, Lumpy has blue eyes. Later in Wishy Washy, his eyes are green. Although he's dead when his eyes are green so this may be because he died in sewer water. *In Snow Place to Go, it is unknown where he went when he walked away. *In some episodes such as Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, I've Got You Under My Skin, and Idol Curiosity, Lumpy's brain is shown to be very small as a nod to his low intelligence. However, in other episodes like, Blind Date, In a Jam, and All Flocked Up, it's shown to be normal size or at least in relation to the size of his head. Petunia *It is unknown whether or not she died in House Warming. *She may have a crush on Mime. *In Blind Date, she is shown in a car she really doesn't want to be in with Disco Bear. It is unknown how she found herself in this situation. It is also debated as to whether she used her natural skunk spray or pepper spray to ward off Disco Bear. Handy *It is unknown how Handy lost his arms. Also, it is unknown how other characters regenerate their body parts while Handy's arms remain amputated, this is like Russell's injuries, which also don't regenerate. **Many have figured it to be a construction accident given his character but this has not been proven or disproved. *Like Cro-Marmot, he is able to preform hand related activities while off-screen or if it's hard to see. Nutty *It is unknown why he is seen at a butcher shop in A Change of Heart when he is normally seen at a candy store. It's probable that Nutty is trying to get rid of his addiction as he realized it's taking control of his life or it's possible that he was just on a diet. *Nutty has a small brain in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Later in Swelter Skelter, his brain is larger. *It is possible he has gained some control over his sugar intake, as he is noticeably less jittery in recent appearances like Random Acts of Silence, All Work and No Play and Camp Pokeneyeout. **Also in Camp Pokeneyeout, although Nutty was doing something sugar-related, he seems to have a surprising amount of self-control by patiently roasting the marshmallow, instead of eating the whole bag the second he saw it. Sniffles *Sniffles keeps trying to eat the same group of ants, even after all the torture they put him through. *It is unknown what happened to Prehistoric Sniffles. Perhaps he died along with the dinosaurs, became frozen like Cro-Marmot, or was killed by ants. *RumorsRumours have speculated that Sniffles ate the father ant, hence the Ant Family's sadistic hatred against him. In Sniffles' defense, this ant could have died from war or natural causes. *In Blast from the Past, Sniffles ate an ant in front of Prehistoric Sniffles. Then, Prehistoric Sniffles ate an ant that it was on his shoulder (and they were probably friends), so it's said that Sniffles started the Anteaters-Ants vendetta. *The events of Blast from the Past suggest to some that Sniffles is responsible for the reincarnation of the series' universe. **On a similar note, Dream Job may support the theory that the deaths (possibly the series itself) takes place inside the characters' heads. Pop & Cub *It is unknown what happened to Pop's wife/Cub's mother. **There is debate as to whether the grave they visit in Can't Stop Coffin was the grave of Pop's wife/Cub's mother. There is no confirmation on this. *No one has ever tried to take Cub away from Pop even though he is clearly incapable of taking care of him and in the real world, someone would have called social services. Flaky *Her unseen death in ''Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark'' remains a mystery. There are many theories about how she was killed, or whether she was killed or not. It is likely Flippy could have been her killer or helped to get her killed. *Her gender was previously a big debate among fans until it was confirmed in 2012 that she was indeed female. The Mole *The cause of The Mole's blindness is unknown. It is most likely he was born that way, as moles naturally have a limited sense of vision. *It is unknown how The Mole gets his jobs, considering his blindness. *The Mole's face (apart from his nose and mole) has never been revealed. However, in Pet Peeve, when his face is crushed by a piece of glass, his skull is visible, and it was discovered that he has buckteeth, like most of the characters. *Despite being blind, Mole should be able to hear people and what is happening around him. This brings up the possibility that he has hearing problems as well. *There are a few suspicions that the Mole kills or harms people intentionally, implied at the end of In a Jam (though this may have been a result of stupidity or blindness). This theory is unlikely, however, as 1) he himself has died from his own blindness, and 2) he is supposedly inspired off a creator's blind daughter. Mime *He may not actually be mute since he is able to make noises (choking sounds, horn honking noises, etc.), implying that he can talk but just chooses not to. *However, it is unknown how Mime does not scream at all even when is in extreme pain. One of the most notable cases is Double Whammy Part I. **In Random Acts of Silence, a screech is heard when Flippy gives Mime a paper cut to the eye. There is debate on whether it is actually Mime's voice or simply the sound of his eye being sliced. *He may have a crush on Petunia. *It's possible that the furniture in his house is real, but he can only move it/see it, as it's invisible and cannot be touched by others. As seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, he was shocked when his safe was "stolen". **This can also be proven in I Heart U, when Mime makes imaginary objects, and it turns out to be real. So, it's possible that everything he creates is real. Disco Bear *In Easy Comb, Easy Go, Disco Bear was still able to see The Mole cutting his hair even after slicing off his own eyes with a straight razor. However, earlier in the same episode, when Mole cut off all his hair, he seemed just as blind as his hairdresser until it was too late. *He may have had a previous music career during the disco era, explaining his financial success. A record is seen with his silhouette on it, which indicates he was involved with its creation. *As it has been stated that he has lived during the 1970s, this would make him a legal adult. Giggles and Petunia, his frequent targets, are sometimes portrayed as children. The reason they aren't attracted to him could be related to age. Russell *Similar to Handy, he has unexplained amputated legs, a missing eye (as confirmed in Off the Hook), and a hook. As with Handy, he did not regenerate his lost body parts like most characters do. *In the episode Snow Place to Go, Russell wasn't captaining the ship even though he clearly has more experience at sea than Lumpy. He also didn't captain the ship in Idol Curiosity, but instead was mopping the deck. Though his outfit implies that he was not a captain. * It is unknown why Russell has shoes seen in Sea What I Found even though his legs are amputated. **This could be done ironically like The Mole's painting supplies and telescope or the occurrence of gloves in Handy's life. Lifty & Shifty *How the two are able to steal large amounts of items is unclear; a possible lack of security could be the answer. *Some have said that their urge to steal may not be out of greed, but possibly because they are poor and couldn't afford necessities like food (implied in episodes such as Meat Me for Lunch and Buns of Steal). However, in 2015 is was confirmed that they are kleptomaniacs. Splendid *He seems to have been created as a tribute to Superman. *His origins are unknown, though it seems more of an alien origin. *Splendid is shown to be selfish, despite being a superhero. He is shown to care only about his bread in Better Off Bread and stopping The Mole just because of a picture he took about him transforming in See What Develops, and in Breaking Wind, tries to save and read a book, and not caring when friends start to die. Flippy *Flippy's whole carnage in By The Seat Of Your Pants is completely inconsistent. Lumpy spent only three seconds underwater, yet Flippy managed to kill the audience, along with an elephant and a car driver. That would be a death too quick even for Flippy to return to his place. **Considering the blood on the ground near the vehicle's tires, it can be said that a car crash happened along with Flippy's carnage (but the fact of Flippy causing it is very unlikely). That would imply that the truck driver, who is responsible for the deaths of Toothy, Nutty, and Truffles, could have been either Nutty or Truffles as they weren't there at first. So it's likely that while Flippy killed Sniffles, Giggles, and Flaky (despite her distance from him) and injured Handy, a car crash occurred at the same time where a car was sent flying and threw Nutty in the water, beheaded Truffles, and ran over Toothy. ***If this is the case, the drive might have been distracted from what was going on. **On a lesser note, where did the elephant come from? ** In Flippin' Burgers, ''he killed 8+ people before the fries he threw even hit the ground. So it is quite possible that Flippy attacked Toothy, Nutty, Truffles, and the Generic Tree Friend driving the car as well as Flaky, Sniffles, Giggles, and Handy (though he survived) and then get back in his place. He could have unseen speed, like the way Handy has an unseen ability to do hand-relating things. However, the fries are seen going in the air in slow motion, so that could be why they took so long to touch the ground. *On a similar occurrence, the end of ''Flippin' Burgers implies that the entire killing spree happened in the time it took the fries he threw to hit the ground. *Flippy may been a cannibal/lunatic, as he is shown several times eating the blood and body parts of other characters. *It is quite possible that Flippy was Flaky's killer in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark as Handy couldn't have killed Flaky without hands, Lumpy wouldn't even know what he was doing, and Sniffles has never killed anyone on purpose before but a prehistoric ant in Blast from the Past, so this kill leaves Flippy responsible. Then again, Handy seems to be able to do pretty much anything hands-related as long as it's off-screen, Lumpy has shown occasional moments of competence, and Sniffles tries to kill The Ants all the time, just never succeeds. Also if he was, this is his only intentional kill as his normal self. **It is possible that Flippy killing Flaky was a struggle to control his evil self, as he is shown to flip out from anger and stress. He has a reason to angry and stressed out: he would be angry at laky for popping the raft and the stress would come from the possiblity that he may never return home. Just like in war, a soldier may not come back from war and return home as they may be killed in battle. So, the other three may have backed out, and let Flippy kill Flaky. *Some have guessed that the reason Flippy was able to sleep though the robbery in Easy For You to Sleigh is that he was hibernating. However, this isn't consistent with any of the other characters (even the other bears) and though this is the only time we see him in winter, he was also shown to sleep just as heavily in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow which appeared to take place during the summer or maybe spring, but as may be because he is having a nightmare about his evil self confronting him. People who have nightmares sleep heavier than usual. Cro-Marmot *How does Cro-Marmot move and do things when he is frozen? *It is unknown whether or not he died in Concrete Solution, and Wrath of Con. *It's unknown how is it possible that his block of ice doesn't melt. *No one knows how he was frozen. Lammy & Mr. Pickels *It is speculated by most people that Mr. Pickels is a mere figment of Lammy's imagination, though it is unknown how he can change locations. Also, in Royal Flush, Mr. Pickles was able to kill Flaky without Lammy being involved, which further fuels the possibility that he is a living thing. **However, it is possible that Flaky's death was a complete accident. *It is debated by some that Lammy and Mr. Pickels could be French due to their appearances. *As shown in A Bit of a Pickle, Lammy has a crack in her skull; it's unknown how it got there. *Whether he's alive or Lammy just believes he is, it is, it is unknown why Lammy would always take Mr. Pickels with her wherever she goes when he kills all her friends and she gets blamed. *The fact that Lammy communicates by bleating instead of normal gibberish could mean that she is foreign (as to speaking another language) Truffles *Truffles has not been technically introduced (aside from cameos), so the majority of his character is unclear. All known thus far is that he is meant to have a spoiled brat personality. *As of now, it is unknown what Mondo will do with Truffles. It is possible he may be introduced as a character in a starring or featuring role of a future episode. Miscellaneous *It is unknown how characters reincarnate after death (apart from the fact that they are in a cartoon). Some hints may be provided in Blast from the Past and Better Off Bread, when Sniffles and Splendid respectively reversed time to fix flaws. It is possible that their time warps are responsible, as the merry-go-round scene from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is seen in the former. *Why do cemeteries exist in a universe where characters can reincarnate after death? **Similarly, why do hospitals exist if all the injuries no matter how sever heal themselves without needing help? *The age group of most characters (with exceptions for Pop, Lumpy, Mole, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Disco Bear) seems to change in various episodes. Many characters have been portrayed as kids, teenagers, or adults in different episodes. In the case of Cub, he often seems to switch between infant, toddler, and preschooler. **According to Kenn Navarro in a recent tweet in 2015, he says the age of the characters depend on the episode. *The Giant Squid appearing inside a house in Doggone It ''raises questions. *Characters' homes change throughout the series, especially Lumpy's home where in some episodes he is seen living in a trailer, but on other episodes he lives in an entirely different home. *It is currently unknown whether or not humans do/did exist in the HTF world. However, there is proof that they might had. *In ''By The Seat Of Your Pants, nobody seemed at the least bit shocked that Lumpy's lower torso was missing skin. *It is unknown how the tree house in House Warming caught fire. Some think another character who was unseen did it, or it could have been caused by a serious heat wave. *Most of the characters uses technology from the 1950s to 1960s (most notably the TVs and telephones) and Flippy fought in WWII and/or the Vietnam War but more advanced technology is rarely shown (like Russell's smart phone in YouTube Copyright School) and then there's Disco Bear's whole character. This makes it very confusing what time period the show is meant to take place. *Every main character but: Handy, Lumpy, Lammy, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickels have hands that instantaneously change from looking like they're wearing mittens, to having four (sometimes five but that's considered a goof) fingers. It is unknown how this happens. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Controversy Category:Lists